A Special Twist
by Nomadgirl1994
Summary: A week or so has gone by since Raph's little episode. Leo and Raph are Close but are they closer than what they led themselves to believe all these years? Squeal to A Brother's cry. Rated for Paranoia. Warning Tcest. Pairing RaphxLeo.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT's or Splinter I do own Tala **_

It was a week after Raph's episode and Leo was out for a run so Raph felt he could walk into his big brother's room and leave a piece of paper of something he wrote. He made it out of Leo's room and went to watch TV when Leo returned.

Leo went to his room before hitting the showers and found the note and sat on his bed, read:

**Raph's poem to Leo**

_Big brother,_

_Why did you leave? Why couldn't you stay?_

_Did you leave because of me?_

_Please come back,_

_I need you; I need my big bro._

_I don't mean to cause you_

_Problems, I try my best._

_I know it probably isn't_

_Enough, I've cried for_

_The first time, in years_

_When you left, _

_When you didn't come back_

_I blamed myself_

_I decided to change_

_I thought you wanted something better_

_I changed my attitude, I wanted to be _

_A better younger brother just for you_

**Pause**

_You finally came home, I was in _

_My room hiding, like a child_

_The next day I came out of my room_

_And ran into you, you were being _

_Cautious, you saw my eyes; _

_My eyes were red from the night_

_Before, so I ran _

_Donnie and Mikey were in the _

_Kitchen, already knew what was wrong _

_They gave me a hug, left me with you_

_I wanted to talk _

_But, it turned into a fight_

_I ran again, I stayed _

_Inside _

_Cause I thought it'd make ya happy_

_You saw me cry,_

_Hugged me for the first time_

_In a long time, made me _

_Promises_

_That I believed,_

_Here you stayed_

_Just for me._

Leo finished with tears in his eyes and said to himself "I need to talk to Raph" making the statement he got up and went toward the entertainment room and found Raph still watching TV but not really watching it.

He sat next to his brother and waited for Raph to look at him. Raph knew his big brother was waiting to talk but he was scared.

What seemed like forever….Raph turned to look at Leo and saw left over tears in his eyes and heard Leo in a pained voice say "why?..." and replied "why what? Leo"

"Why won't you talk to me about what's bothering you? We always use to be able to talk about anything….. Please little brother."

Raph hugged Leo tightly and Leo returned the hug just as tight, Leo looked up and Raph could have sworn he looked like a child. Raph tightened his grip and while looking Leo in the eyes saying "because the first half I was writing ta be a letter but I couldn't send it so I wrote the poem up to my episode….. But if you want I can tell you what I was gonna put in the letter?"

Leo was still looking into his immediate younger brother's amber eyes and replied "yes please…" Raph released a breath he was holding and sighed nodding his head yes. Releasing one hand went to his belt and took out the letter, unfolded it and began to read:

"Dear Big brother, I guess I'm writing cause I wanted to know just why you left. Splinter told us but I wanted to hear the reason from you. Why? I'm not sure maybe to feel better and hear from you that you would come home….but then I started thinking why would you want to. You're free from responsibility, free from us, and free from me your hot-headed pain of a little brother. I actually cried a lot since you left and so because I know this I've changed just for you to be a good little brother cause I thought it'd bring you home. Donnie and Mikey are doing their best to help me; I lost all of my anger now I won't blow everything out of proportion anymore. The family is starting worry about me. Donnie says it's cause you're not here to watch out for me and because I have no big brother at home. Mikey has Donnie and me. Donnie has me but mine left me. The family thinks I'm going insane but Mikey keeps telling me they don't and just wait for you to come home. Mikey noticed and kept telling me that I need you and I do…. I need my big brother please come home. I know my plea will go unanswered, will not be heard. Splinter told us he sent a letter of what has happened around the lair… I got scared it was your second year out. I stayed home all that year cause I know you don't like it when I'm topside alone or out with Casey. So here I stayed in my room and Donnie brought me food and anything to drink to keep me alive. Maybe I am going insane. I love my big brother and need him home. I only have one that I don't want to be without. Please come home I promise I'll be better. Please save me. Love your lil brother Raphie."

Raph let the letter fall to the floor and returned his arm to hug Leo again. Leo turned and hugged his lil brother; so they could feel close. Leo whispered "And the promises I made still hold true, I'll never leave you…" they were watching the others eyes and though they always saw their relationship as big bro and lil bro; they found out that night it wasn't completely true. Resting their foreheads together, they could feel their heartbeats racing and also noticed they were pulling the other closer; tightening their hold.

Leo said (moving his face closer to Raph's, beaks touching) "Raph…."

Raph replied (still looking into Leo's lovely brown eye's) "yeah…Leo"

"I think…no I know I'm in-love with you" whispered Leo

Smirking Raph answered "I'm in-love with you too" trying to hold each other closer than they already were they shared their first kiss. The kiss was hot and slow then wet and passionate as they deepen the kiss letting their tongues slide pass and wrap around the other's sending a shiver down both their spines.

Both happily sighed as they pulled apart still holding each other close. Mirrored grins cover both faces until they heard "Raphael, Leonardo I need to speak with you both. Come to the dojo" said Splinter. Reluctantly they got up and started walking to the dojo. They were at the door when they heard "come in, my sons" they walked in and sat respectfully kneeling in front of their father's seat and replied "yes, father?"  
Splinter had a small smile and they knew they weren't in trouble…in-fact they knew their father already gave them his blessing. But still needed to hear him say it, so Splinter said "you can do what you wish, I've always approved of this relationship." Surprised by their father's words they both smiled and said "thank you father"

They left the dojo happy to have their father's approval; Leo was pulling Raph to his room to get alone time.  
They made it to Leo's room without being bothered, when they got in Leo's room the door was closed behind Raph and locked so no one could bother them.

They slowly made their way to Leo's bed; Leo became nervous so he jumps out of the bed... "I'm a…I'm going to take a shower." He speaks with a stutter in his voice before departing from the bedroom.

Leo walks onto the cold shower floor underneath the shower head. The warm water ran down his head as it trickled down his skin. He ran his hands over his soaked head as he listened to the water hit the showers tile floor. Leo began to zone out in a peaceful trance.

Suddenly pulled back by the feel of arms wrapping around him like a snake does to it's pry gripping his body slowly pulling him closer. A smile slowly started to form upon his lips when he knew Raph was behind him. Raph's wet body pressed firmly against Leo's. Turning around to face his brother, Leo's hands placed themselves behind Raph's neck; Raph placed Leo against the shower wall. Their kiss synchronized with the pace of the falling water, fast, continuous and hot as their lips locked together between each breath.

Both realizing that they were going to go further without drying off they rushed back to Leo's room closed and relocked the door, lips in a locked battle they fumble toward the bed; as Leo felt the bed behind them. He leaned back making Raph lean forward and they fell untoward the bed and couldn't help but try to get closer than they could ever be but that didn't stop them from trying. They were already too caught up in each other that neither noticed that they both already dropped down.

Once they noticed they moved quick to make the other theirs and theirs alone. Leo swiftly moved his entrance to Raph's hard and ready member. He waited until Raph lined up his member to his entrance and wrapped his legs around him pushing Raph all the way in to the hilt. Once Leo adjusted he wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling Raph closer and down for more hungry kisses. Leo shifted their lower half's, begging Raph to move; Raph started slow and Leo was getting restless he begged Raph to move faster and he complied feeling Leo clamp down on his member letting Raph hit his prostate over and over again driving them both to shake while Raph climaxed and released all he had into Leo.

Without either slowing down Raph pulled out and flipped them. Leo started the hectic kissing from being on top and Raph was faster, already having Leo crushed to him, willingly guiding Leo to his own slit and the room was quickly filled with moans and groans again.  
Leo kept their mouths crushed together when he climaxed and released, catching the shouts of the others name by twirling their tongues around the other. Leo pulled out and landed on top of Raph and both of them quickly fell asleep their arms wrapped around each other, Raph whispered "I love you Leo" having Leo whisper a reply "I love you 2 Raphie"

Morning came and their father decided that he would skip practice and let his two oldest boys sleep in. Only because even if it was a week or so ago of Raph's episode and spent most of their free time 'hanging out'. They were not whole until they admitted to each other why they needed the other so much. Splinter already knew so he let them do as they wish.  
Down the road they got married and adopted a little Italian, Native American girl named Tala (born from a witch family) and lived happily in their own little world keeping their daughter from harm forever.


End file.
